Swan Song
by Treytrey12
Summary: When Bella opens the door to the new handyman one morning, sparks will fly between the two. But Bella is with Edward. Will she ignore the growing sexual tention between them? Or give into desire? Read to find out! Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan raced around her room, her wet hair in a towel and clothes all over the floor. "Damn it" Bella cursed as she searched through her piles of clothes looking for a particular dress. She was late. Again. Edward had convinced her to stay out late last night and now she was receiving the consequences.

Bella was the owner of the infamous club Tric, which was doing remarkably well.

Ding-dong.

"Dad can you get that I'm getting dressed?" Bella yelled out her bedroom door to her father.

Ding-dong. Bella let out a frustrated sigh, threw the clothes she held in her hands on the ground and stormed out of her bedroom and down the stairs. "Yeah no problem dad I got it," she yelled sarcastically up the stairs as she pulled open the door.

What greeted her was a man wearing a white wife beater Singlet and jeans holding a toolbox. He was absolutely gorgeous that Bella didn't realise that she was starring until he gave her a funny look and cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sorry uhmm hi." She stuttered trying to regain some sense to her.

"Hi, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, the handyman you ordered" he said while awkwardly avoiding her eyes, which Bella found extremely weird.

Only then did it hit her that she was wearing her robe… and only her robe. Which in her hast and frustration hadn't tightened properly.

"Oh, oh my" she said as her cheeks blushed bright red and she quickly hastened to wrap her robe securely around her naked body.

Jacob could feel his cheeks were red hot as he saw the creamy white skin of her thighs and tummy for the few seconds they were exposed before they were hidden beneath the silky material once again.

When the door had first opened to him he felt all the breath leave him. This woman was beautiful. Her big brown eyes looking up at him from beneath her towel, which held her hair up, entranced him.

He was quickly brought back to the embarrassing situation they were in as Bella spoke, "I'm so sorry, I'm in such a rush and I didn't even… notice" She laughed nervously.

"Its perfectly fine, I didn't see anything, honest." He said, flashing her a charming smile, which she couldn't help but smile back at.

They stood there smiling at each other until Jacob cleared his throat softly "so umm... can I come in?"

Bella blinked many times, "oh right, yes of course" she stammered, moving out of the way to let him through.


	2. Chapter 2

"My names Bella by the way" holding out her hand for him to shake, which he did. They held hands a bit longer than any two people meeting for the first time should.

Releasing his hand she said "Um would you like some coffee? I'll be back down in a few minutes, I just have to get changed".

"Yeah, that would be good thanks, ill just go into to the kitchen and check out that sink while I wait."

Bella nodded shyly, "kitchens that way" she pointed before turning and dashing up the stairs into her room. She quickly closed the door behind her, resting her head against it.

That was weird, she thought. She had a tingling feeling in her tummy, why, she didn't know.

Jacob watched her until she was out of sight, and let out the breath he felt like he had been holding since he had first saw her.

Great he thought, he had met this woman for 5 minutes and he was already very much attracted to her. This is going to be an extremely hard couple of weeks to get through.

15 minutes later Bella came down the stairs wearing a knee length red skirt and black collared shirt. Her hair was dried now and flowed down her back gracefully.

She walked into the kitchen expecting to see Jacob, but on first glance there was no one there. She walked around the bench heading towards the sink and suddenly tripped over a pair of legs sticking out.

She fell forward, expecting to his solid surface but Jacob rose up quickly catching her as she fell into his lap.

"Are you okay?" he said peering down at her with worried eyes, which Bella found incredibly adorable.

"Yeah... I'm fine, thanks to you," she said with a sweet smile.

Having Bella in his lap was making Jacob very hot and flustered, but at the same time he didn't want to let her go.

Jacob held her hands and pulled her up with him into to standing position. With their hands still together, Bella became very aware of the space between them, which was virtually none.

They're mouths were inches apart, and Jacob had to fight the urge to capture her lips with his own and kiss her passionately.

The heat between the two was unbearable… Bella started to lean forward when, BANG! The front door was slammed open


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and Jacob leaped apart as Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" he cooed walking to Bella and kissing her full on the mouth.

Jacob watched, a hot bubbling feeling at the pit of his stomach, which, he knew was jealousy, began to rear its head and he turned away from the couple.

"Edward, hi." She said awkwardly trying to forget the close encounter with Jacob just moments before, which had left her hot and flustered.

"Who's this?" he said looking at Jacob who was pretending to measure the wall.

"That's… That's Jacob, the handyman we hired. Uhmm Jacob this… this is Edward my… my boyfriend." She said looking down.

Edward held out his hand to Jacob, which Jacob hesitated to take but eventually did. "Hi nice to meet you" Edward said giving Jacob a once over, obviously not liking the fact that he was a good looking man in the same house as _his Bella_.

"Yeah ditto" Jacob said seeing the look Edward was giving him and disliking him straight away.

"Well we better get going Bella if you want me to drop you at work." Edward said to her.

"Okay, I'm ready. Um Jacob my dad is home upstairs but he probably wont be down for a while, but if you need anything he's there. She smiled at him, as edward started toward the door. "I'll… uhm... I'll see you later." And left with Edward.

Bella rested her head against the car window, letting the cold glass cool her down from the episode with Jacob, which she was still shaken up about.

"So how long is this… Jacob bloke hanging around then?" Edward said suddenly, his eyes cold.

"Huh…" Bella said still lost in her thoughts about Jacob. "Oh, I don't know, a couple of weeks I guess."

His eyes became even colder. "Why so long ey?" he said sharply.

Bella looked up at him surprised… "I don't know, it's a old house… a lot to fix," she said simply.

"Yeah well… he better not try anything with you." He stated roughly.

"What?" She scoffed at him… "You cannot be serious!" She knew Edward was a jealous guy at heart but this was crazy.

He turned his glare to her, "you bet I'm serious! A strange man in your house and all."

"Gosh Edward, ill be fine. Lighten up. Jacob's a good guy. He would never try anything." Although Bella wished he would have today she imagined, surprising herself and blushing at the thought.

"Yeah well make sure he doesn't, or he can answer to me." Trying to sound tough.

Bella just looked at him frowning as they pulled up outside to Tric and she got out without a goodbye.

He didn't seem to care though as he sped off, with loud music roaring.

Bella sighed as she walked unlocked Tric and started her day of work. Promising herself that a certain handyman wouldn't enter her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella entered the house at 6.30pm, utterly exhausted from her day.

On entering the manor she heard girly giggling coming from the kitchen.

Curious she started towards it as Leah came out looking irritated.

"Bella! Hey. How are you?" without waiting for a reply she said, "don't go into the kitchen… Charlies is being… well Charlie… with the new handyman".

Bella stomach suddenly tightened into knots. "What's he doing?" trying to sound casual but on the inside the wanting to scream.

"Talking about baseball with him, poor guy," she giggled. "Anyway I can't take anymore so I'm going home. "Night Hun," she said as she turned and started towards to door.

Bella made her way into the kitchen, telling her self that there was no reason she should feel jealous or angry with Charlie. Bella was taken. She was with Edward. She loved Edward…. didn't she?

Jacob was sitting on a stool in the kitchen while Charlie made a fool of himself, by swing his arms like he had a baseball bat in his hands, trying to woo him and make him think he was still young.

Bella noticed that Jacob looked uncomfortable with the situation, which made her very happy. But she refused to accept why.

"Hey" she said simply to the both of them.

Jacob heard her voice and instantly looked up and grinned. She looked gorgeous, even after a whole day of work.

"Bella baby, hi"Charlie said giving her a look.

Bella pretended to not understand and walked up to them. "How was your day Jacob?"

"Good thanks… I fixed the sink." He said staring at her lips. Memories of this morning rushing back to him. He had not been able to get her off his mind all day.

Likewise with Bella who had promised herself not to think of him that day couldn't help her stirring mind which kept thinking what could of happened if Edward had not walked in that morning.

"I better get going, it's getting late." Jacob said, trying to stop his eyes from racking her body.

"Where are you staying?" asked Charlie, giving him a look as if he didnt want him to leave just yet, it was rare the Charlie got a male.

"Oh umm I stay at hotels you know, I get jobs all around the place and I thought it would be easier for travelling." Jacob said glancing quickly at Charlie before returning his eyes to Bella's face.

"Well I've got a great idea! How about you stay here! At least as long as your working here… I mean wouldn't it be easier… not to mention cheaper!" Cahrlie exclaimed. "What do you think Bella?" she asked.

Bella mind was having a ragging battle.

Yes she wanted Jacob to stay, to have him in the same house would be … interesting… but what if she couldn't resist and gave into the feeling of this morning.

Jacob looked into Bella's eyes sensing some hesitation. "Bella, don't worry. I really don't mind –"

"No!" she said a little to loudly. She laughed nervously. "I mean… no… I think it would be a good idea too. I mean... it's better for you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course we are!" pipped up Charlie.

"Now the spare room is directly across from Bella's, so she can show you up. I have to go to the library quickly. So ill see you later." He said and shaking Jacobs hand before leaving.

Bella frowned at the gesture he made, and wasn't quick enough to hide that frown from Jacob who looked at her curiously with a small smile on his lips. Oh those lips. Bella thought how she would like too... 'NO!' She mentally yelled at herself. Stop these thoughts now. You're with EDWARD!

"So…" Bella said smiling. "Ill show you to your room" she said as she started up the stairs with Jacob following closely behind.

"This is you here" Bella said leading him into the spare room. It was a nice simple room. Queen sized bed and chest of draws here and there.

"The only problem is the upstairs bathroom is still broken, until you can fix it," she said with a smile. "So you'll have to use the one that's through my room."

"Oh right, that's fine." He said. "Thanks for this Bella, really it's helping me out so much."

Bella smiled at him. "Its okay Jacob, have a good sleep okay, ill see you tomorrow."

She quietly closed the door and walked across to her bedroom. That night her dreams were filled with one man. And that man wasn't the one she was currently in a relationship with.

The next morning Bella woke up glancing at her clock, it read 8.30am.

'Not again! Why can't I ever get up on time' she thought as she flew out of bed tearing off her nightie and racing into the bathroom. But someone was already in there.

Jacob froze with his toothbrush in his mouth. Bella had come barging in, wearing nothing but her lacy bra and matching panties, her long brown hear flowing crazily around her face. She hadn't noticed him standing there yet as she started taking her bra off he gave a loud cough.

She looked up a horrified expression dawning on her face. "Jacob oh my god." She said turning her back towards him. Jacob got to salvage a long look at her beautiful back and long legs that seemed to go on forever until he came to his senses, giving her a quick "sorry" as he stumbled past her out the door.

Bella was so embarrassed but couldn't help the small smile on her lips and she remembered the look he had given her when she walked in.

She jumped in the shower and started getting ready for work.

Jacob sat in his bedroom reminiscing the sight he had just seen. She was a stunning woman, she just took his breath away, quite literally he stopped breathing when she came into a room.

He shook his head to clear it and continued getting ready for his day.

Jacob he walked down stairs to the kitchen to give Bella a real apology about this morning he stopped, as he saw Edward had Bella pinned against the wall in an embrace.

Bella broke away from Edward quickly, "Sheesh Edward, what's gotten into you?"

"I just wanted to surprise you with a moment of heat" he said with a seedy smile.

Bella forced a smile; she wasn't at all turned on by his act. A movement over to the side caught her eye, and she looked to see Jacob walking quietly down the stairs trying to avoid being seen.

Bella pushed Edward off her. Edward looked frustrated by this. "Why is he always here?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, umm Jacob is living here now, just while he works here." Bella was nervous under Edward's angry glare.

"Wait... WHAT?" He spat.

"Edward it's not a problem, we are just helping him out." Bella said wishing she wasn't as close as she was to him right now.

"I'm serious Bella. He better not try ANYTHING." Edward accentuated the last word.

"Edward calm down please. He is just a friend. Please can you just trust me? Now ill see you tonight okay for the new years party at tric?" Bella said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Edward huffed. "Yeah, you will."

"Okay, ill pick you up around 7 okay" she kissed him lightly on the mouth and he left.

Bella walked into the kitchen looking down with a frown on her face. Jacob was sitting at the kitchen bench eating cereal.

Bella looked up and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, I kinda just helped myself." Jacob said.

Bella smile widened at him, "well you may have to pay for it... kidding." She teased.

"Look, I hope me being here isn't causing any problems between you and Edward" Jacob said looking at her with worried eyes.

Bella sighed. "He's a jealous guy, he gets jealous of any man near me. It's his nature, one that I don't like at all. Its like he doesn't even trust me. Which annoys me quite a lot." She realised she was starting to ramble.

"I'm sorry Jacob you shouldn't have to listen to me go on about my life." She joked.

"No, I enjoy it... I mean I like talking to you" he said shyly looking down.

Bella smiled at him. Pulling up a stool next to him while he poured her some cereal.

"No one has poured me my cereal for about 10 years" she laughed.

He was so caring and attending to her. She really adored him.

Jacob grinned. He loved doing things for her. "Well while I'm here you can get used to me pouring you cereal every day, and what ever else you need, I'm here. Even if it's just to talk, I mean we're becoming friends aren't we," He said with a laugh. Wishing so much that they were more than that.

Bella laughed. "Yeah... yeah I guess we are, aren't we, lucky you" she joked.

"Oh lucky me hey?" he asked getting a playful look in his eye. He started to tickle her around her sides.

Bella was laughing uncontrollably. She was so ticklish. She ran free from his grasp and sprinted off into the lounge room, with Jacob hot on her heels.

He grabbed her from behind and they fell onto the lounge, both laughing hysterically.

Jacob was laying on top of Bella… their bodies' touching at every point.

Bella laughing slowly subsided as she looked up into his Brown eyes.

Jacob could feel her heartbeat quicken against his chest, as his own was doing.

They had never been in a more intimate position.

They looked into each other's eyes, breathing hard.

Jacob slowly started to close the distance between their lips when…BRING BRING. Both jumping at the sudden sound of the phone.

The moment was broken and Jacob detached him self off Bella and walked out of the room without a word.

Bella laid on the lounge while she watched Jacob leave and mentally kicked herself. What was she doing! Was she insane!

The phone kept ringing and she forced herself to get up and answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Bella came home and started getting ready for the party at Tric, she had purposely avoided seeing Jacob as she entered the house still embarrassed about the episode this morning.

In her room Bella held up two dresses she had, one was a cute red dress, knee length that she had had for a while now. The other was a new one that was a tight, mid thigh length, strappy black dress.

Which would Jacob like she wondered. Then blushed thinking about how she would like him to take it off.

She choose the black one. Time to be daring she thought. She accessorised with silver high heels and silver necklace and earrings.

When she was finally done doing her hair and makeup she went downstairs.

Jacob was down stairs fixing the front door as he heard her coming down the stairs; he glanced up at her quickly before doing a double take.

His mouth dropped open. She looked amazing and … and so sexy.

He couldn't help the stirring feelings that were starting low in his belly, and even lower than his belly.

"Hi Jacob, I'm off have a good night." She said smiling, knowing that he was mentally undressing her with his eyes. Which he most certainly was.

Jacob stuttered to regain any sense of thoughts other than those legs, those hips, which the dress hugged perfectly, those breasts which were hiding under layers of fabric up to her face which was wearing a cheeky smile.

"Ah…ahh… right, yes, sure, have…umm…have fun." He said trying to keep his eyes focused on hers and not travelling downwards.

Bella loved how he was looking at her. No one had ever made her feel so sexy with just a look. "Why don't you come?" She asked him.

"Oh I … I don't kno –" Jacob started.

"Come on Jacob, you said we were friends, and I'm inviting you. So come." She said giving him a seductive smile.

Jacob couldn't resist. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Great!" She said leaning up and kissing him slowly on the cheek.

She didn't know why. But she felt frisky and playful.

"See ya later." She whispered next to his ear. Then left.

Jacob stood there, heart beating extremely fast for several minutes before coming to his senses and whipping off his shirt and heading to the shower.

He was _definitely _going to this party!

Bella took the elevator up to Edward's apartment, she was an hour early but she had to do some things at the club before the party started. She got her key out and unlocked the door. "Hey Edward, sorry I'm so early but –"

What she saw made her heart stop beating.

Naked Edward. Naked woman. In bed. In bed together. Moaning and groaning.

Edward gasped and looked up at her.

Tears sprung into her eyes. "You bastard!" she screamed and ran from the apartment, down the fire stairs and out to her car. Tears streamed down her face. That asshole! That complete jerk! How could he do this to her?

She was angry. No, not angry. Furious. Furious and hurt.

She speed all the way to Tric. She was going to this party. That jerk was not going to ruin her night, no matter how upset she was feeling.

She walked into Tric and spotted the liquor. Excellent, she thought. She didn't want to feel right now. She wanted to feel numb. Anything to take away the hurt and pain.

One, two, three shots. One after the other. She started feeling fuzzy inside. Four, Five, six shots. Her head started spinning as she kept drinking and drinking and drinking…

Jacob walked into Tric excited to see Bella. He glanced around hoping to see the vivacious brunette.

Suddenly woof whistling and shots started up. He turned to see a woman up on the bar dancing, extremely sexily he thought. Her hips swayed with the fast music, her long hair flowing around her back. The woman turned and it was none other than Bella! His mouth fell open for the second time that night. What? Why? When? How? He couldn't believe this.

She kept dancing with her eyes closed and men tried to reach up and touch her. Bella stopped dancing, she opened her eyes and saw Jacob and smiled. Suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out and fell from the bar toward the crowd. Jacob ran forward and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

He quickly carried the unconscious Bella out of Tric and up to his car where he gently placed her in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on her. He noticed she was cold and took off his jacket and laid it on her.

He smiled at her. Even an unconscious Bella was gorgeous.

He hopped into the front seat and started driving back to the house.

As he pulled up at the house he got out and opened the passenger door, picking Bella up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly inhaling his scent.

He smiled as he walked them up the stairs and into her room. He placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. He planted a kiss on her head and went to leave when he felt a hand holding his.

He looked down to see Bella looking up at him. He sat down on the bed next to her. She has tears in her eyes. "He's been cheating on me." She said suddenly. Jacob looked at her with wide eyes. Bella laughed but not with humour, with spite. "Yeap, I caught him when I went to his apartment, right in the middle of it. Some blonde chick wrapped around him."

Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Bella, I'm… I'm so sorry," he said earnestly.

"Hmm…" Bella's hummed as her eyes closed.

Jacob went to leave but found Bella still holding onto his hand. Her eyes were open once again. "Don't leave me. Please just… just stay with me tonight." She said to him.

Bella pulled him down and he laid beside her under the blankets. She turned her back towards him and pulled his arm over her hip.

Jacob's face was in her hair, and he could smell her intoxicating scent. This felt so right to him. They fitted together as one.

With these thoughts, Jacob closed his eyes as sleep took him over.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella woke up the next morning; the first thing she noticed was her head hurt. A lot. The next thing she noticed was a heavy weight on her hip. She slowly turned to see Jacob sleeping soundly next to her. He looked out of it completely with his ruffled hair and heaving breathing.

Oh god she thought. She looked down under the covers. Please say we didn't….

"See something you like?" Jacob said suddenly.

Bella gasped, and looked up to see Jacob smirking down at her.

"Oh umm… no... I was just umm checking." Bella stuttered.

"Checking? For?" Jacob said quite amused.

"Well… I don't really have a lot of … memories from last night so I was checking that we had...clothes…on." Bella said quietly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Jacob smirked at her. "I see." He leant over a pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Bella breathing quickened at the gesture. Her body felt like it was on fire. As did Jacob's.

He leant over and whispered in her ear, "believe me, if we did ...do something, you would definitely remember it, no matter how drunk you were." Jacob smiled mischievously.

Bella slowly looked up into his eyes and smiled, cheeks flushed, subconsciously holding onto his shirt.

They locked eyes and slowly came together. The first touch of her lips on his set their skin on fire. The kiss was gentle and sweet and everything they could have expected.

Jacob pulled back and looked into her eyes. He could see the same passion and desire that was reflected in his eyes.

The heat between the two hit breaking point, Jacob let out a strangled groan and roughly pulled Bella too him, smashing his lips against hers. Bella kissed him back with the same intensity.

She felt like she was floating, her heart was on fire. She felt so many wonderful sensations that she had never experienced before.

Jacob traced her bottom lip with is tongue, silently begging for entry, which she happily granted to him. There tongues entered into a furious battle of dominance, swirling together in a fiery passion. Jacob pulled Bella even closer to him. Both of them trying to get as close to each other as possible. Bella tangled her legs between Jacob's, their aching need bumping together momentarily.

Bella let out a moan and pushed herself on top of Jacob straddling him. She looked down at him smiling seductively. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, kissing each part of skin that was exposed. Bella noticed the growing bulge in his pants and grinned, she slowly unzipped his pants and softly rubbed her hand against it through his boxers.

Jacob moaned loudly and flipped them over. He peeled her dress down off her shoulders exposing her black lacy bra underneath.

He started lavishing her breast through the fabric of her bra. Bella moaned in response running her hands through his hair.

Jacob moved down her body and slowly started to lift her dress up, revealing the matching black lacy panties underneath. He grinned. Jacob rubbed his hands up and down her soft legs. Leaving little kisses on every spot of skin.

They're desire and need for each other was uncontrollable. Bella wanted Jacob right now. She had wanted him since she had first set eyes on him and finally they were going to give in to those needs.

Bella moaned again, "Oh Jacob," as he kissed and nibbled at her thighs. Jacob looked up from her legs and grinned mischievously, and started licking her through her underwear. Bella arched her body in response, feeling all the breath leave her. She kept running her hands through his hair, holding him down against her.

Just as Jacob went to pull her underwear down to reveal her secret spot the phone on Bella's bedside counter rang. "Just leave it the machine will pick it up", Jacob said huskily wanting to continue their escapade.

Bella smiled down at him, heart pounding franticly and nodded. Jacob continued kissing her inner thighs bringing the heat of the moment back up again, when a familiar and unwanted voice was heard coming out of the answering machine.

"Hi… Bella... Its Edward." Jacob felt Bella go rigid beneath him, so he stopped what he was doing and laid his head on her thigh.

"Look… I know I have no right to call, but I really want to see you. I'm so sorry hunny. I never meant to do it I was stupid. Please… can we talk face to face? Can you meet me at my apartment in half an hour? … I love you." He hung up.

Bella and Jacob laid in silence, Bella dress still pulled down at the top and riding high at the bottom, and Jacob with his shirt unbuttoned and pants still unzipped.

"Jacob… I …I have to go," Bella said quietly.

Jacob looked up at her with hurt and angry eyes, "what! Why?" he said roughly.

"I just… we have to talk about it." Bella said biting her bottom lip.

Jacob pushed off her legs and stood up next to the bed. "Oh right so when Edward calls you come running right?"

Bella put her hands to her temple in frustration, "of course not Jacob! I just have to sort this out with him."

Jacob scoffed, "I knew it, I knew it. "

Bella looked up at him confused, "what! What did you know?" she asked impatiently.

"That you were just using me as a rebound! A little play thing to get back at Edward for cheating on you!" Jacob yelled angrily.

Angry tears welled into Bella's eyes, as she stood from the bed. "How dare you! How dare you suggest that I would use you! That I would mess around with any man that I could! That I was some sort of slut! She screeched at him.

Jacob felt guilty already, "I... I didn't mean tha –" Jacob tried to say.

"No get out! Get out of my room! I don't want to see you!" Bella yelled tears streaming down her face.

Jacob left quickly as Bella slammed the door behind him.

He couldn't believe that 10 minutes ago they were both on cloud nine in each other's arms, yet now she didn't want to even look at him.

He felt guilty for saying those things. He didn't mean them. He was just frustrated that she was leaving to see_ him_, that complete and utter scumbag.

Bella sat on her bed in her ruffled dress crying silently. She was absolutely furious at Jacob. Yet she already missed his presence.

She quickly got changed into jeans and a simple t-shirt and left to go deal with Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

A lot later that day Jacob left his room to go find Bella to apologise, but the only person home was Charlie who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Hey Charlie, do you know were Bella is?" he asked, secretly praying she wasn't still with Edward somewhere. Did Bella forgive Edward? Did they get back together? Please god no he thought.

Without looking up she answered, "oh she's at the town fair with Leah, it's just down the street."

"Right thanks." He answered her turning.

"Oh and Jacob", Charlie said finally looking up from her book. "Her favorite flowers are roses. Good luck." he smiled at him.

Jacob smiled back and left the house making a detour on the way to pick up some roses.

As he entered the loud and crazy fair he was stumped on how he was going to find Bella in all of this.

There were hundreds of people, loud music and stalls and rides set up all over the place.

Bella stood with Leah in the line for the Ferris wheel talking.

"I can't believe what has happened to you in like the last 24 hours." Leah said with wide eyes. "I mean, you find Edward cheating, you yell, you scream, you get wasted, you end up in the arms of the handy man! Then you fight with him over Edward, and now your not speaking to each other." Leah said with a laugh. "I thought my life was complicated."

"Leah this sisterly talk isn't working. Aren't you supposed to make me feel better not worse?" Bella said with a glare.

Leah smiled. "I'm sorry kid, I was just teasing you."

Bella rubbed her eyes with tiredness.

"Next" Said the man at the Ferris wheel taking tickets.

Jacob was scanning the area for Bella; this was impossible, he thought.

Just then he saw the long, brown hair he had grown to love getting onto a seat on the Ferris wheel. He raced over and grabbed Leah's shoulder before she sat down. "Do you mind if I…." he said indicating to the seat next to Bella. Leah nodded and he sat down, placing the rose in her lap.

Bella looked down at the rose, then at Jacob quickly then turned away as the ride started.

"Bella… listen. I never meant to hurt yo. I was –" he cut off as their carriage stopped at the very top of the wheel.

Down below Leah was handing a 20-dollar note to the manager of the ferris wheel. "Just keep them up there for awhile to work things out." She said winking.

Jacob was starting to breath hard. "Why … why have we stopped?" he said in a panicked voice.

Bella looked at him and saw he was nervous. "I don't know… wait… are… are you afraid of heights?" she asked him shocked.

"Terrified." He replied closing his eyes, as if it would help.

He turned to her with his eyes still firmly closed. "Bella, as I was saying, I really am sorry. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have said those things I didn't mean them at all, and as soon as I said them I wish I could have taken them back." He said to her. Jacob strained to say the next part though it hurt him like a knife in the ribs, "and… and I want you to know, that whatever your decision with Edward was today, if your back as a couple, I respect you and support you, because I would never want to lose our friendship."

Bella watched him the whole time he was speaking. Smiling slightly to herself at the way his eyes were jammed shut. "Jacob… thank you. I know you didn't mean those things, and I know I over reacted. A lot." She smiled. "And it really means a lot to me, that you would never want to stop talking even if I went back to Edward."

Jacob's heart sank. So she was back with him. "Of course Bella, never. I would always want to be your friend. No matter what." He said trying not to get choked up over the sadness he was feeling.

"Well, I feel the same way. But, just to let you know, I didn't get back together with Edward." She said. Jacob lifted his head in shock. "I would never go back to someone who had cheated on me." She continued.

Jacob was extremely happy, that he wanted to cheer, but instead he tried to stay cool and casual as he replied, "oh well, yeah I mean, that's a good decision… yeah." He said smiling, still with his eyes closed.

Bella grinned. "So you don't like heights, well there's something I learned about you today."

Jacob laughed nervously, still aware that they were very high.

"Maybe you should do something to take your mind off it." Bella said glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Ha, we are 50 feet up in the air, what could possibly take my mind off –"

Jacob got cut off by a soft pair of lips upon his own.

Jacob's eyes snapped open to see Bella slowly pull away.

"Well that definitely worked." Jacob said still recovering from the shock.

Bella laughed heartedly and kissed him again, as Jacob kissed back with all his heart. Their tongues swirled together as their carriage rocked slowly as it descended. Jacob broke away slowly and held her sides of her face in his hands starring into her big brown eyes.

"Bella Swan, I think I'm in love with you." He said seriously.

Bella's eyes widened before a smile crept to her mouth. "Well that's good, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too." She said grinning at him.

Jacob heart was doing flip-flops. He couldn't be happier than he was in that moment. As could Bella. She felt love radiating out of her skin for this man.

Jacob kissed her again with all the love and passion he felt. Bella kissed back hungrily.

Jacob felt there carriage stop at the bottom and pulled away from Bella momentarily, to hand the ferris wheel manager a 5 dollar note and say to him,"a couple more times round please." Bella laughed, Jacob wanted to stay on a ride he absolutely feared, if it meant he could stay in Bella's arms.

Jacob pulled her back into his embrace as the wheel started spinning around once more.


End file.
